Little Lies
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Casey spreads a rumor about Derek that she may or may not be able to take back..
1. The Beginning

**Hey Guys....I still love seddie...but I want to try something else....DASEY!!**

**I love dasey just as much as seddie...so I want to write a story about it..**

**Lately I have been having serious writers block. I still have it but I just had to write a Dasey story...lol..**

**So here it is.....**

* * *

**Little Lies**

**---------------------------------**

**by : SeddieRoxMiiSoxx**

The McDonald-Venturi Household was usually full of noise,except at night. But it wasn't quite then even because the constant snoring coming from the basement and attic. But it wasn't night. It was pure daylight outside. But right now it was unusually quite.

Lizzie sat downstairs at the island eating a cold piece of pizza from the previous night. But just as she was about to get up she heard it. What she had been waiting for all day.

"_Der-ek"_

Lizzie smiled to herself as she put her plate in the sink. She knew what she had to do. She turned around and started into the living room. Edwin slowly made his way downstairs.

"What are the fighting about now?" Lizzie asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Derek got a hold of Casey's book and ran with it,"Edwin said leaning up against the banister. Lizzie giggled.

"They try to much,"

"Tell me about it," Said Edwin as he rolled his eyes. Lizzie walked past Edwin and up the stairs. She peaked around the corner,but didn't see anyone. She calmly made her way down the hall.

Casey sat down on her bed and tossed the book aside. She had been reading all day and just wasn't in the mood anymore. She was deep in thought. Just then she heard loud music blaring through the thin wall that separated her from the one and only...Derek Venturi. She pursed her lips together and got off her bed. She swung her bedroom door open and walked over to Derek's door. She lifted her fist and hit it hard..twice. The door opened wide and there he stood. The most mean , ungrateful , uncaring , blob that just happened to live in the room right beside hers.

"Can you keep it down?"

"Actually,I can't,It helps me focus,"

"Focus on what?"

"Hockey,".

Hockey was probably the only thing Derek was good at. Well if you take off the fact that he dated almost every girl in school. Derek Venturi might be mean , ungrateful , and uncaring,but,when it came to girls,he was a babe magnet.

"Well could you at least turn it down?"

"No,but thanks for dropping by,"The door slammed and the music increased.

"UGH,"Casey screamed as she turned away and walked back into her room. She closed her door. Making sure that it slammed tight.

Casey walked into school and darted straight to lockers. Just as her locker door slammed shut her best friend appeared from behind it.

"Oh,Emily,Gosh you scared me,"Casey said trying to get her heart pumping again.

"Sorry Case. Guess what?"Emily said turning from a very apologetic look to a happy look.

"What?"

"Well remember that really cute..."Emily started but started to trail away.

"What?" Casey said trying to get what she was looking at.

"Is it just me or did Derek get hotter over the weekend?"Casey frowned at the word Derek. Emily said this and immediately took it back.

"Oh,Casey,I'm so sorry,"

"Its okay Em,"Casey said. Even though Casey knew that Emily liked Derek for a long time,she still questioned why.

"Anyways,remember that cute shirt I was looking at last time we were at the mall?"Emily finally said as her and Casey started walking down a busy hallway.

"Yeah,the purple one?"

"Right,Well Yesterday my parents were going to the mall,and they asked me if I wanted anything. I told them to get me the shirt,not really believing that they would,and not only did the get me the shirt they got me the matching pants."Casey checked out her outfit.

"So why aren't you wearing it?"

"Oh,because well,I don't know," Both girls laughed as the walked to class.

**Okay..Not the very best first chapter..but I like the way its starting....**


	2. Casey Gets Mad

**Okay …. I was reading my reviews and I wanted to write the second chapter...**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Life With Derek....But I Sooooo Wish I Did..=]**

**Please Review!!!**

**Little Lies**

Casey opened the school doors and walked out. She was waiting for Derek to come around with the car so he could pick her up. She sat down on a bench close to the bike racks. There was only two bikes still standing there. They were both blue and had gold seats. A horn ripped her from her thoughts, and made her turn her head. It wasn't Derek's car. She signed and her shoulder slumped. Derek probably got caught throwing a football in the hall and got detention. But he was never late. Why would he start now?

Casey was worried now. She looked down at her watch. 3: 46. She looked around again for any sight of his car , nothing. This made her stand up. She started walking. Trying to push away any worry that she was having for Derek. He was old enough to fight for himself. But Where was he? Casey picked up speed as she crossed the street. Her house was only 7 more blocks. Sometimes she would actually wonder why she rode in the car with Derek instead of walking home.

Her pace was faster than ever. Now it seems that she was running. But why? Why was she running? She wasn't worried about Derek. No. But maybe she could see if he was home. Sure she would be upset that her left her right in front of the school. But she would be happy that he was okay. Then she stopped and let anger drift over her. He left her at school. Even when he said he would pick her up after school. Right now she could care less if he was missing. She was mad. Very mad. Casey started walking again. Not fast but fast enough to make her legs burn.

She finally reached her house. She opened the door and slammed it shut. She took off her coat and threw her bag on the floor. Then she notice her mother sitting on the couch who turned her attention from the T.V. To her daughter now getting in.

"Casey , where were you?"

Casey was so mad at Derek she didn't answer. She ran up the stairs and banged on it. Not really expecting it to open , it did.

"Why did you leave me at school," her voice was so full of anger she didn't even recognize it.

"I waited after school for you and you never showed,"

"Oh So your the one I forgot,,,Well,Sorry,"Derek said then closing the door. Casey was so mad she went in her room and picked up the phone. She was about to do something that she would never regret.

Right?


	3. The Rumor Gets Out

**So here is the 3rd chapter...I hope you guys like it...**

**Little Lies**

The phone rang four times before Emily picked up.

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Yeah,"

"Guess What?"

"What?"

"I heard something really bad about Derek,"Casey pretended to cry.

"What?" Emily sat up from lying down on her bed.

"I heard Derek knocked up some girl and she got....," Casey said before she trailed off.

"No!"Emily was shocked , scared , and worried.

"Yes," Casey said letting her own lie get to her.

"Oh, Casey, I can't believe him,"

"I need you to come over,"

"I will be over right away," Emily said as she hung up.

Casey hung up and smiled to herself. She felt a little bad but she still was mad about what he did. That wasn't the first time he left her at school. He did it twice last week. Casey got up out of her computer chair and walked over to her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She walked down the stairs. Her mom wasn't sitting on the couch. But this time she was in the kitchen making dinner. Casey sat on the bottom step and waited for Em.

A few minutes later the door bell rang and Casey jumped up.

"Got it," she screamed as she walked to the door. She opened it remembering not to smile. Emily hugged her. Casey let her fake tears fall.

"Oh, Casey I'm so sorry,"

Nora came in and seen Casey crying.

"What's wrong?" Emily looked at Casey who felt like she was going to break down into tears. Usually she was really bad at lying, but right now she was the best.

"Casey tell me," Nora said. Casey breathed out deeply.

"Casey,, We should tell her," Emily said looking just as sad as Casey.

"Um,, Mom..."

Just then Derek came down the stairs and stopped when he seen Casey crying and Emily on the verge.

"What's going on,"Derek said walking down the rest of the stairs. Emily didn't look at him.

"That's what I am trying to find out,"Nora said eying Casey and Emily. Casey looked at Emily.

"Um, Mrs. McDonld ,, Uh,,"

"Spit it out," Derek said a little annoyed. Emily looked at Nora.

"We kinda heard something bad,"

"Bad?What?"

"Mom,,, We heard from some kids at school that....Derek... knocked up some girl and sh got,,umm,"

Nora stood there in shock and turned her attention over to Derek who looked just as confused as them.

"What?" Nora said as she finally found her words. Just then the front door opened and in came George and Edwin.

"Hey Sweetie,"He said but soon realized the shock that was plastered across her face.

"Whats going on?"He asked Nora. Nora looked over to George then back to Derek. Derek was staring at Casey with confused look all over.

"Umm, We just found out that there has been some talk around school about Derek,"

"What kind of talk?"

"Derek care to share?"

Derek stood staring at Casey who expression was unreadable. She looked at the floor trying to get away. Derek looked over at George then Nora.

"Well, its not true," was all he could say.

"I don't care if it is true. Now tell me what is going on," George said with his "angry" voice.

"Derek knocked up a girl and got her pregnant," Casey screamed wanting it all to just end. The room was silent for want seemed like forever. Casey walked up to Derek with a apologetic look and walked up the stairs,followed by Em. Derek turned around and watched her walk away.


	4. First Kisses Make Me Regret

**Wow...that rumor was pretty harsh.....I would never spread a rumor that mean....Casey must be really mad....Okay..so here is chapter 4....**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own LWD.....But I Sooo Wish I Did =]**

**Little Lies**

Emily finally went home before dinner, which left a very mad , sad , and guilty Casey on here bed in her room. She felt bad that she said that but somewhere deep in side of her it felt good to lie. That lie was a little big for her , but she enjoyed that feeling of knowing she could get caught any minute.

Just then her door swung open making her turn around. It was Derek. He still had the same look on his face , from when she left him downstairs with their parents.

"Casey..."

"Yes," she said as she turned her attention to the computer screen. Derek walked a little closer to her.

"You know thats not true. Right?" this made her face him.

"I don't know Derek,,,I wouldn't know who to believe right now," Derek couldn't believe his own step sister was believing this insane rumor.

"Casey,, I swear I never did that,"

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I am you step-brother,"

"So?"

"So...We are family," Casey got up from her chair.

"Not likely," she said as she passed him out of the room. This time Casey left with the smirk across her face.

Dinner was quite. Casey didn't look up from her plate the whole time. Derek tried to get her attention a few times but failed each time. When Casey got up and went up stairs the whole family was still eating. Casey opened her door but heard someone coming up the stairs, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it and walked over to the mirror. It looked like her but was it really her? She didn't recognize her behaver at all. She turned the faucet on and splashed her face with freezing water. She gained her confident back and opened the door. There stood Derek leaning up against the door frame.

"What do you want Derek?" Derek pushed her back into the bathroom and walked it closing the door behind him.

"Casey tell me who started this rumor?" Casey stumbled back into the counter.

"No," she said grabbing it.

"Casey tell me now," Derek said walking a little closer to her. Casey tried to get around him but he slammed against the door. He had one hand on the back of the door making sure she doesn't try to open it.

"Derek MOVE!," she screamed.

"No,,Casey tell me," Casey wanted to get out of this weird position so she thought fast.

"Okay fine, It was...Sheldon," Derek looked closely at her.

"Your lying,"

"No I'm not,,,Well...I don't know if he started it,,but he told me.."Derek looked at her.

"Casey stop lying,"

"Derek I'm not lying," Derek pulled his face closer to her face.

"Casey stop," Casey looked in his eyes and almost melted. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her face until their lips touched. It was liked 10 seconds before Casey pulled away. She pushed Derek away from her and turned around and opened the door and ran out. Derek was still shocked he closed the door and leaned up against it.

Casey slammed her door shut and fell back against. She couldn't believe she kissed Derek Venturi. I mean she thought about it before but never really actually took it serious. She kissed Derek Venturi..WOW. Her step-brother.

Casey locked her door and slid down the door until her butt hit the floor. She pulled her knees up against her chest.

She felt really bad right now. Because from the moment she pulled away from that kiss she suddenly wanted to go back to earlier and take back the phone call.

I____________

**Okay so here is chapter 4. I didn't want to make any serious Dasey moments until later on in the series. I really hope you guys liked it as much as I did....**

**Please Review..**

**NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE!!**

**P.S**

**The reason why all my stories have so short chapters is because I like to keep the story longer or sometimes I just don't feel like making them longer. But I might make the next chapter fbefore tomorrow... I love this story sooo much....lol!!**


	5. Emily Finds Out

**So here is chapter 5...... I'm on roll today...lol...you can't stop me...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own LWD.....But I Sooo Wish I Did =]**

**Little Lies**

The next morning Casey woke up before anyone else did. Well didn't really sleep. She looked over at the clock : 4:30 A.M. She turned her head towards her bedroom door that was tight shut. She pulled the covers off her and got up. She walked over to her closet and got dressed with the clothes she picked out the previous night. She walked over to her dresser and ran the brush through her hair a couple of times. Then she turned on her lamp that sat next to her monitor. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and put on the same amount of make-up she normally would. Then she grabbed her purse and her light blue jacket and walked over to her door. Remembering last night she pulled the door open. Kinda expecting to see Derek there. But she didn't. She tiptoed past Derek's room and down the stairs. The living was darker than usual. She walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on. She sat her purse and jacket down on the counter and walked over to the fridge. She opened it scammed it. Finally deciding to go with a breakfast bar she shut the fridge and walked over to the cabinet. She pulled it opened and moved around a couple cereal boxes , till she finally grabbed the box. She closed the cabinet doors and walked over to the phone. Right beside it was paper that her mom used to right important stuff down. She ripped a piece off and grabbed a pen.

_Guys,_

_Hey I went to school early. Might not be home till 5 have to meet up with Emily and Amy. _

_Love Casey...._

She picked up her purse , light jacket , and breakfast bar and headed out the back door.

______________

The final bell rang making Casey jump up and be the first one out. She had been avoiding Derek all day.

Casey ran across the halls making her way to her locker. She prayed not to run into Emily until she was sure Derek had left the building. But right when she turned the corner there Emily was leaning up against the locker right next to Casey's. She turned around and tried to avoid Emily but just as she was about to turn the corner Emily called out her name. Shoot she was caught.

"Casey!" Casey stopped dead in her tracks and spun around on her heel.

"Hey Em.."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um..I need to get something out of my locker,"

"Okay come on," Just as Emily said that Casey saw Derek walking down the hall. Casey grabbed Em's wrist and pulled her into a closet. She found the light switch and turned it on.

"Casey are you okay?" Casey finally gave in. she had to tell someone about the AMAZING kiss her and Derek shared.

"Okay Em,, Promise not to tell?"

"Casey you know I would never tell anyone your secrets," Casey nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Last night me and Derek were in the bathroom because he was trying to make me tell him who started the rumor about him knocking up a girl and...Well...you know..."

"Yes now get to the good part," Emily Said annoyed.

"Okay well,,, I kissed Derek," Emily looked at her then burst out laughing. Casey looked at her serious which made her stop.

"Oh My Gosh,, Your serious?" Casey nodded , ashamed.

"Well..."

"Was he any good?"

"EMILY!"

"Well I'm curious,"

"Haha," Casey said with sarcasm.

"Okay, now that I know , can we get out of here?"

"Yes,, It smells in here," Casey said making a face. Emily laughed and opened the door making sure the coast was clear.

Casey walked through the door and saw Nora and George on the couch talking.

"Hey Mom , George,"

"Hey sweetie, I got your note this morning,"

"Okay," Casey said before walking up the stairs. She was walking to her room when Derek's door flew open. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in slamming the door shut.

"Der-ek,"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, Why?"

"Because all day you would run away,"

"Because I didn't want to be late for my classes , Unlike some people I know," she said eying him.

"Listen Casey I was confronted today about this stupid rumor that has been spreading around. Today I went to sit next to a lunch table full of girls and they all ran away. That NEVER happens," Derek said stepping closer and looking madder.(Sp?}

Casey looked frighted now.

"Derek , Stop acting like your going to kill me,"

"Casey just tell me,"

"I don't know," Derek signed and sat down on his bed. Casey felt really bad for him now. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Derek , I don't know who started the rumor , but I'm sure they are very very very very very sorry,"

"Yeah , Well they are going to be very very sorry," Casey placed her hand on his back. He looked at her.

"Derek , I'm sorry that this is happening to you," Derek smiled.

"Thanks Casey," Casey couldn't stop looking at him. She wanted to pull her attention away but she couldn't.

"What?" Derek asked confused. Casey leaned in and kissed him. Derek moved his hand from the bed onto her cheek. Casey rapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She finally realized what she was doing and pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes and then got up.

"W-Where are you going?" Derek asked grabbing her wrist. Casey didn't look at him.

"Derek , This is wrong,"

"Casey , Look at me," Casey looked down at him. His eyes fill with anger , sadness , confusing , and hurt. She never seen him like this before.

"Stay with me,"

"Okay," Casey said as she sat down next to him. At first she didn't look at him. Then she felt his hand on her cheek , pulling her attention to him. He leaned in and kissed her. As she they sunk into the bed she knew it was wrong....But right..Right?

**And there is chapter 5!**

**No they are not having sex....just making out.....but from here is where the story truly begins !!**


	6. Casey's in Control

Okay so I'm very sorry it's been like over a year since I've wrote this story but I was re-reading it recently and I kinda got interested in it again. So I hope you like this chapter.

Casey stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. She heard a faint knock on her door causing her to turn her head.

"Come in," she said in a whisper. Lizzie pops her head in and smiles a little.

"Hey Casey," Lizzie said shutting the door behind her then slowly making her way to the bed side. Casey smiled up at her. Lizzie looked at her expression as she sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Casey?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Lizzie knew she was lying but decided to leave it as is. She shrugged a little and stood up.

"I hope you feel better Casey," Lizzie said as she opened the door and looked back at her sister who rolled over facing the wall. She looked down, turned the light off and walked out leaving the door cracked. Casey pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. Her favorite song slipped into her head, a smile slightly appeared across her face as the lyrics filled her head. She focused on the chorus but only connected it to Derek. As the chorus ended she opened her eyes, his face still fresh in her mind. She looked back at the cracked door and wished he would appear but knew he wouldn't. She signed and lifted herself out of the bed. She could slightly hear his music coming from the other room as she opened the door fully and peeked out. The hallway was quiet and the only light came from the bathroom which Marty keeps on to help her fall asleep. Casey crept over to Derek's door and stopped. She pushed her hair behind her ear and let her cheek hit the cold door. She listened. She heard the music first , but only wished to hear his voice. She lifted her head from the door and signed. She wanted to talk to him, apologize, tell him everything was her fault and that the rumor wasn't suppose to go that far. She could feel herself falling. Falling for him. Her eyes stung as tears formed. She pulled herself together and walked back into her room closing the door for the rest of the night.

The shower turned off and Casey heard the curtain pull back. Her eyes opened as she noticed a new day. The sun hit the bottom of her bed and most of her floor. The alarm went off right as Casey pulled herself up into a sitting position. She groaned as she turned and slammed her hand on it. Finally the annoying buzzing noise stopped. She heard the Derek's door squeak open and close. She heard his voice then footsteps heading towards the stairs and them finally disappearing down them. She looked at the clock and got up stumbling to her door. She pulled it open and found Lizzie tying Marty's shoes. Marty looked up from playing with her teddy bear as noticed Casey standing there.

"Good morning Casey!" Marty said showing off her teeth. Lizzie tied the last shoe and stood up looking at her sister. She smiled as she pulled her backpack over her right shoulder.

"Are you going to school?" Casey looked at her then placed her hand on her stomach. She skipped dinner last night so she was starving. She pushed past Lizzie and Marty and made her way down the stairs not making eye contact with Derek who looked up from his iPod. He pressed pause and watched her walk by him and into the kitchen. He got up and shoved his iPod into his pocket and followed her.

"hey!" he said entering the kitchen. Casey put the milk away and sat down in front of her bowl of cereal. She looked at him and smiled then started eating. Derek looked around to see if anyone was watching and then sat down in front of her. Casey stopped eating and looked at him confused.

"Are you alright?" she said. He smiled at her.

"Yes! Are you?" he asked. She looked down at her cereal as guilt crept back over her. She nodded.

"Yes, of course, Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she put the rest of her cereal in the sink. Derek walked over to her and stood inches away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Basically teasing her for more. She bit her lip and looked up at him. She looked so innocent and vulnerable, how she ever be capable of a secret this big.

He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. She kissed him, this time longer. They both ached for more. Casey put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into her, she felt stronger and powerful. She felt in control. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip then into her mouth. His hand pulling her closer to him until their bodies felt as one. He grabbed her left leg and pulled her closer.

Then as Derek was about to sit Casey on the sink they heard footsteps coming from the basement. Derek let Casey go and walked back into the Living room. It felt as if Casey was hit in the stomach and got the wind knocked out of her. The basement door swung open and George came out followed by Nora. They were laughing about something then stopped when they noticed Casey. Nora looked at her.

"honey, you have to leave soon. Are you going to go get dressed?" Casey wiped her mouth with her hand and walked out of the kitchen. Her stomach had butterflies in it. She looked at Derek would was sitting down on the couch messing with his phone. He didn't look up. Casey grabbed the banister and made her way up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and looked around for something cute to wear. She didn't know why but she felt the need to impress Derek. She opened her closet and looked through it. Finally she found a short blue skirt and light v-neck shirt. She hurried into them and then grabbed her brush running it through her perfectly straight hair. She put her make-up on and smiled into the mirror at herself. She slipped her feet into her black high heels and grabbed her purse. She walked down stairs to found Edward and Lizzie grabbing their jackets. Lizzie looked up at Casey who was still coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Casey!" she said smiling and walking over to her sister. "Casey you look amazing!" Edward looked up and his mouth dropped.

"Whoa!" Casey smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. She walked over to Derek's car and opened the door and got in. Derek looked at her.

"Casey?" she turned and smiled.

"Yes Derek?" he looked at her up and down.

"You look….." Casey stopped him with a kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him; she smiled and sat back in her seat. A few minutes later Edwin and Lizzie got in and Derek drove off toward the school.

The entire way Derek kept himself from putting his hand on her leg and couldn't help but stare at her. Whenever he would he would stop himself by looking away. As soon as Edwin and Lizzie got out of the car Derek pulled up to the high school and turned the car off. Casey grabbed her purse and stepped out closing the door proudly behind her. She slipped on her sunglasses and walked towards the school. Derek got out and watched her strut into the school.


End file.
